


Honey-Dipped Words

by M14Mouse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: In that moment, Tina realized something….Out of all of them, Jacob may be the wisest.





	Honey-Dipped Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed and rushed and I don't care. Because I HAVE FEELINGS about this movie!

Tina found Jacob outside in one of the courtyards. He was looking at the sky like that it had all of the answers. Maybe, it did. She was still searching herself. She paused from walking toward him. She didn't know if her presence would hurt or comfort him.

She didn't want to hurt him. He has already been through so much.

She sighed as she turned to leave.

"I keep going through everything in my head. I wonder what I could have said or do that would have stopped her," Jacob said.

She has been having the same thoughts. She twisted and turned the moments…the words in her head. Maybe, if she didn't say what she said in New York…maybe, she was there instead of looking.

"Mr. K…Jacob…you aren't the only one. I ran over the conversation before I left a million times. Maybe, if I said this instead of that. Or been more supportive…I just don't know."

"…We might never know," Jacob said with a sigh.

She blinked and her mouth dropped slightly. She would never think that he would lose hope so quickly in Queenie.

"Jacob…we don't know if…She might turn away. Maybe, she read their thoughts and know that they are wrong." She said with a sense of hopelessness.

She hoped that will be the case.

Jacob looked away from the sky and to her. There was such sadness in his eyes.

"She ate them up. All of them did. I saw them. I saw their faces. They ate those words dripped in honey. Not realizing that they were rotten and poison to core. Not realizing there are same words repeat over and over again every time someone wanted to start a damn war."

"Jacob…"

She saw the pain on his face. Queenie said that Jacob still had nightmares from the war. What did he see? What did he do or what has been done to him? She wanted to go over and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to offer some comfort that he did for her after the graveyard.

Now, she realized why Newt was so protective over Jacob.

She opened her month to speak by Jacob kept talking.

"We aren't no better than them. No different from them. We don't cause war. They do. That land was our land first. Doesn't matter if farmers live there now. If only we had this…only we had that. It will better. If we did away with that and this, it will be better. No realizing that it isn't going to get better."

"We are going to stop it before it gets worse. I promise you."

He chuckled. She noticed that the laugh had no humor behind it.

"Have you ever fought in a war, Tina?"

"No…I haven't."

"It is going to get worse…so much worse. The old flame in the oven has been lighten. It isn't going to stop until it burns the world down."

In that moment, she realized that Jacob who had no knowledge of magic or wizard or their world.

His words…They ring true. It was funny. A few fellow witches and wizards were huff and puff about his words. Those muggles…no-maj or whatever term that they wanted to use knew nothing. They are useless…they don't understand how things work.

Standing there…

He might be the wisest out of them all.

"Then I guess that we are going to have to rebuild it."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"We will. Maybe at the end, Queenie will help us."

She smiled right back.

"Me too. Come on, Jacob. Newt is looking for you. The demiguise got out again. He said that you always have the touch with getting him back into the case."

He laughed a little.

"Sneaky old dog. He could have just asked." He said.

Despite herself, she laughed.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had to write something after seeing Jacob's face and words at that scene. It just broke my heart. The Queenie/Jacob shipper in me also broke. I am not sure how this is going to get fixed in the movies. (I wanted it fixed, okay?!) It is going to be interesting to see both Queenie and Jacob's role in later movies. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
